


Weekdays With Aya-chan

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute platonic siblings, Implied Sogo/Ryuu (one-sided), Multi, implied GakuTsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Kujo Tenn has a proposal: Aya can stay with Tamaki at the i7 dorms for five days.  The catch: don’t even think about asking Aya to stay.  Sogo and the others pitch in to help make Aya feel at home, as well as help Tamaki endure the inevitable separation from Aya.





	Weekdays With Aya-chan

Tsugumi sat on a stool at her kitchen counter, waiting for the water for her ramen to boil. It was just a cup ramen, nothing fancy. She just wanted something fast to take to her room and slurp while she caught up on all of the dramas the various idols had appeared on recently. Working late, she had missed so many of them. 

Her phone was always out where she could hear it. It buzzed once, a rattle against the countertop.

Message from Tenn Kujo.

Tenn: Are you at work right now?

It was rare to receive a message unsolicited from Kujo-san. The rare times that they did happen, they were all just as blunt as that. He only bothered with formalities in group chats.

Tsumugi: No, I am at home. What can I do for you, Kujo-san?

Tenn: Nothing in a professional capacity. This is a personal matter, so don’t let it interfere with your work.

Tsumugi: I don’t think I’ll know of it interferes or not unless I know what it is.

Tenn: Good point. You can tell I’m not very good at asking for favors, can’t you?

Tsumugi: You don’t often ask, so that’s why, if it’s a favor for Kujo-san, I’ll definitely find a way to help.

Tenn: I was hoping that you could make a deal with Tamami-kun for me, since he wouldn’t like it very much coming from me personally.

Tsumugi: Tamaki? Is this about Aya-chan?

Tenn: Yes. I wouldn’t get involved, if it wasn’t for Aya-chan.

Tsumugi: You have a soft spot for her, huh?

Tenn: She is a good kid.

Tsumugi: Of course.

Tenn: She will be in Japan tomorrow. She is flying here ahead of Kujo-san, and I will be responsible for her until he arrives home the following week. I was hoping that during this time, Aya and Tamaki may be able to visit each other.

Tsumugi: Would Kujo-san dislike the idea of he were here?

Tenn: He doesn’t need to know.

Tsumugi: Well, if it’s okay with you...

Tenn: That’s why I need you to make a deal with Tamaki-kun for me. Aya-chan is pursuing her career as an idol, and it’s hard enough for her to be away already without Tamaki-kun begging her to stay. 

Tenn: I think it would make her happy to stay with him for a few days now and then, but my condition is that he can’t pressure her to stay. 

Tenn: If he’s only going to put undue pressure on her, I won’t allow her to go.

Tsumugi dropped her noodles into the pot while thinking about Tenn’s proposal. Not long had passed, but Tenn seemed to have gotten impatient and added something more when she looked again.

Tenn: I am sorry to put you in such a position with an idol that you manage. I’d rather ask one of his peers for a personal favor like this one, but I don’t trust their judgement as I do yours.

Tsumugi: No, no, it’s no trouble. I care about each of my idols personally as well as professionally, so to me it isn’t an imposition.

Tsumugi: I’m flattered that you would think so highly of me!

Tenn: Don’t let it go to your head. Your only better than Riku, and that’s not saying a lot.

Tenn: Sorry. I really don’t know how to ask a favor.

It out a smile on her face. Tenn really didn’t know how cute he was being, and would probably hate it if he did.

Tsumugi: Of course, this means that you will pay me back someday, Kujo-san!

Tenn: You’re bolder than usual with that, but you’re not wrong. I’ll do something special for you one day, just nothing to do with our professions.

Tsumugi: Then I will most definitely take care of Aya-chan for you! 

Tenn: Just make sure the Idolish7 dorms are suitable for a young girl to stay in. 

Tsumugi: I will make arrangements tomorrow and message you for the details.

Tenn: Thank you.

Tsumugi signed off and filled her bowl with the cheap ramen noodles. In her room, her TV cast a glow to see by. The next drama she had to watch was Yamato-san’s, and as luck would have it, Tenn Kujo was the guest star. His portrayal of the innocent freshman in high school, a surviving son to the murder victim of the week, was so removed from the person she had just spoken to that she had to laugh, just a little bit.

—-

It wasn’t hard to tell when something was wrong with Tamaki, but Sogo always did have trouble understanding what the thing was. Their variety show performance as Mezzo had gone smoothly, but Tamaki hadn’t been as vibrant as usual in the chat segment afterward. He tried to make up for it, but his personality just wasn’t as interesting as Tamaki’s. Fans really loved him.

This was followed by a long, quiet car ride home. 

He knew that something had to be done, even something small. Back at the house, he knocked on the door to Tamaki’s room and let himself in when answered by a groan that he decided was affirmative.

“I got you a pudding,” he said, holding out the snack. At least, as he was at reading Tamaki, a simple pudding would always cheer him up a little. 

Tamaki sighed and accepted the pudding. He didn’t rip into it and suck it dry as usual, he peeled the foil away and took one unenthusiastic bite, sinking back into position sitting on his bed. 

Sogo took the initiative to sit next to him. “Are you all right, Tamaki-kun?”

“Yeah.” He took a long slurp off the pudding. 

“So...” Sogo was never sure how much he should pry, but things seemed to always go worse when he didn’t. “So, what’s wrong?”

Tamaki hunched over and looked down into his lap. He looked as if he might cry. Sogo hated to see that. Not only did it pain him, because he was working so hard to be empathetic to Takami, but it also filled him with the anxiety of not knowing how to make things better. 

“Please tell me, I’m worried.”

“Manager is going to tell everyone tonight at dinner but...”

Those words made his anxiety spike. Something very serious must have happened if Manager Tsumugi needed to tell them all as a group. Was Riku sick again? Or worse, was someone quitting? Or worse, did something happen to one of them? He held his breath as Tamaki explained.

“Aya-chan is coming to visit us for a few days, starting tomorrow.”

“You should have led with that, I thought that someone had died!” He took a deep breath and let his frustration fade into relief, and then finally processed what Tamaki had said. “Tamaki, that’s wonderful news.” He smiled and put his hand over his. “Why are you sad?”

Tamaki looked at his hand and blushed, pulling away. Sogo took it back, suddenly regretting that he’d gone ahead with the attempt at physical comfort—he wasn’t good at it.

“She gets to stay for a few days, but I had to promise that bastard Tenn—! That I’d—!”

Maybe the redness on his face was from anger and not embarrassment after all, as he couldn’t even seem to articulate how angry he was.

“Wait, Kujo Tenn made you do something?”

“He said I can’t ask Aya to stay with me any longer than five days, no matter what, and if I do she’ll be sent home immediately, and he won’t ever send her back!”

“Oh...” Sogo didn’t know Tenn very well, but he had been able to see through the facade of his idol persona even before meeting him. He knew that Kujo Tenn was a shrewd man, and more intuitive when it came to others than he could ever hope to be. He sighed. “Tamaki, I am sure Tenn-san is only thinking of Aya right now. If she really wants to be an idol, then she will need to be away for most of the time.”

“Manager could make Aya an idol just like she made me!” Tamaki gripped his fists and spoke loudly, but clearly now at least. “She doesn’t need old man Kujo or stupid Tenten!”

Sogo wasn’t sure what to say. The family dynamics between Tenn and Riku were so strained that it was difficult for an outsider like him to judge whether Tenn would have been better off staying with his family or not. He had his doubts. 

“I agreed, because I want to see Aya.”

He decided to try again, and put his hand on Tamaki’s head this time. “I’m proud of you, Tamaki-kun. You agreed even though you don’t like it, and you got through out performance today despite all this going on.”

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“What? Of course not.” He wished there was something he could do to make himself seem more sincere. “You’ve grown a lot, and I’m proud of you.”

A smile spread slowly across Tamaki’s face. He sat up straight until Sogo couldn’t reach the top of his head easily anymore and switched to his shoulder. “Okay. I’ll do it for you, too, So-chan!”

“We don’t have to ask Aya-chan,” Sogo said. “While she’s here, let’s make her so happy living with you that she will want to stay on her own accord.”

“Do you mean ‘let’s’ like, as in you and me together?”

“Yes, of course.” Sogo stood and held out his hand to help Tamaki up. “You can stay in my room with me, so that Aya can have her own room.”

Tamaki’s eyes got wide and sparkly. “Would you do that for me So-chan, really?”

“Um, is it hard to believe that I would?”

Tamaki didn’t answer, and scooped Sogo up into a big bear hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best, So-chan!”

“Ah, please don’t squeeze too hard.”


End file.
